


The Flash Doesn't Know How to Swim

by Moirai



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moirai/pseuds/Moirai
Summary: It really isn’t Barry Allen’s fault that he has never learned how to swim. He didn’t exactly have the most normal childhood and while other kids were out jumping into ponds and dunking their friends underwater, he was holed up inside with his latest science experiment or tech project. When the newly formed Justice League decides to de-stress by taking a day trip to the beach, Barry's anxieties start swimming to the surface. (A little Justice League team-bonding, hurt comfort style)





	The Flash Doesn't Know How to Swim

     It really isn’t Barry Allen’s fault that he has never learned how to swim. He didn’t exactly have the most normal childhood and while other kids were out jumping into ponds and dunking their friends underwater, he was holed up inside with his latest science experiment or tech project. Sure, swimming classes were always offered at the community recreation center but a parent needed to be present and with his mother gone and his father in prison, Barry didn’t exactly have a go-to guardian to escort him to weekly lessons. At age 12, Barry figured that he was far too old to learn and that the embarrassment of others learning that he couldn’t swim was not worth the actual joy of learning how to swim. He chalked it up as one of those things that he will never learn how to do: like open heart surgery, making a pizza as good as delivery pizza, or walking calmly up the stairs of basements after turning off the lights (as opposed to dashing up them at full speed incase, god forbid, a monster was lurking in the dark depths to pull at his ankles and drag him down the stairs). He was fast, boy could he run, but he wasn’t a swimmer. 

 

     So he added it to his list of fears: obnoxiously tall people, guns, bugs and drowning. 

 

     Barry never really thought about his inadequacy in the water that many times in his life. He stayed away from trips to the beach and local pool. He shied away from bodies of water that were larger than a decent sized puddle. Hell, he didn’t even let the water level in the bathtub get too high just incase. He lived his life, very happily, in the shallows. 

 

     He was happily not thinking about swimming, and was approximately 6 slices into a whole pizza when Diana suggested that the group take a trip to the beach. He coughed harshly on the cheesy bite and tried to hide his surprise. Clark and Bruce shot him curious glances before returning their gazes to Wonder Woman. 

 

     “I mean it,” she said. “It’s been awhile since we’ve all done something except stop crime. I think we’ve more than earned a little relaxation time. We’ve been at each other’s throats because of the stress and I’m sure a little sun and ocean will be good for all of us.” 

 

     “I do have a private beach not far from here,” Bruce responded while rubbing his chin. 

 

     “Of course you do,” Barry whispered under his breath. 

 

     “Well, you know that I won’t say no,” Arthur shrugged. 

 

     Barry remembers when he tried to swim one time at 16 years old, after watching countless videos online of proper techniques and methods and was feeling very sure of himself. He jumped into the water headfirst like a fool and had to use every ounce of his strength to drag himself back to shore. He spent the next ten minutes coughing up water and the next two months with a nasty chest cold. 

 

     He ran through his mental excuse book.  _ Classes?  _ It’s July.  _ Illness?  _ They are all able to see him in a perfectly healthy state right now and Clark could probably x-ray him if he felt so inclined. He’s used three-fourths of his excuse book in the past two weeks to avoid social interaction. 

 

     “So tomorrow, bright and early, the beach? You can even bring Lois along, Clark,” Diana smiled.

 

     Clark smiles. “That does sound nice.” 

 

_      Oh come on,  _ Barry thought. They were the JUSTICE League and they wouldn’t even put group activities up to a vote?

 

_      But if I voice my concern, they might suspect something,  _ Barry worries. Plus, he can always just relax and tan on the beach and avoid swimming altogether, right? He could bring that one book he was trying to finish for almost the entirety of the summer now, kick back and relax, a perfectly safe and non-suspicious distance away from the water

 

     “I don’t know if I should be sitting out in the sun, in broad daylight,” Victor voices and Barry sighs in relief.

 

     “It’s a private beach, no one will see you. Plus, we can have some tents put up for shade,” Bruce remarks and Barry can see Alfred making mental notes to have the beach prepared for the visit of the Justice League. 

 

     “I guess I could use some fresh air,” Victor nods “Even if my lungs are artificial,” he adds and Barry facepalms. 

 

     “That’s the spirit!” Diana cheers 

 

     “I’ll have cars sent for you all tomorrow morning,” Alfred informs.

 

      _Maybe I will get lucky and die in my sleep,_ he thinks. 

 

     Barry shoves the remaining 2 pieces of pizza in his face in as many bites and makes himself scarce before people start questioning his interest, or lack thereof, in the group gathering tomorrow.   
  


 

**[The Next Day]**

 

     Barry’s almost become an expert at avoiding certain situations, like talking about his parents and avoiding the subject that he can’t swim. He knows how to distance himself from situations that might cause him discomfort. 

 

     When a dark black sports car pulls up in front of his driveway, early in the morning, he’s already dreading the day ahead. He’s conveniently “forgotten” to wear his swim trunks and has instead opted for a comfy pair of shorts and light tank top. He’s got a towel slung around his shoulders and a book nestled under his armpit. 

 

     The car ride to the beach is silent except for some exchanged, albeit short, pleasantries between himself and the driver. 

 

     “Nice weather today for the beach, sir,” The driver remarks. 

 

     “It sure is,” Barry affirms. 

 

     “Perfect for swimming,” He comments and Barry tries his best to not shoot eye daggers in his direction. 

 

     “So it is,” He affirms once more. 

 

_      Perfect for swimming if you weren’t terrified of it.  _

 

     He’s the last one to arrive to the beach and the others have already set up camp in the middle of the luxurious sand. The weather is, in fact, very pleasant. There’s a light breeze rolling off the water, pushing waves in a relaxing rhythm to the shore. The beach is well combed and the sand glistens a wonderful gold in the noontime sun. It’s warm enough to not need extra layers but cool enough to not worry about sweating to death. 

 

     Barry is pleasantly relaxed as he makes his way down the beach pathway. The first few feet off the parking lot is a gentle green forest area with picnic tables and well-maintained gardens, dropping off into the sandy seascape the leads to the ocean. 

 

     “Barry!” Diana shouts enthusiastically and makes her way over to him. 

 

     He smiles and gives a friendly wave and meets them at the gathering area. Bruce is already stretched out in a sunbathing chair and Clark and Lois are a short distance away, stretched out on a picnic blanket, a basket nestled between them. Victor is set up next to them in a tent area, shielded from the sun. Despite his obvious social discomfort, he presently dons a relaxed demeanor. Alfred is also in the tent area, straightening linens and placing some beverages on ice. 

 

     “It’s a gorgeous day, I’m so happy it isn’t raining,” Diana comments. 

 

     “Me too,” Barry comments, telling a half-truth. If it rained, he would have been able to avoid the whole social situation but he’s glad for some relaxation time and truly wants to catch up on his summer reading. 

 

     He unfolds his beach towel onto the golden sand and plops down onto it. 

 

     “You’re welcome to join us in the tent, Mr. Allen,” Alfred comments. 

 

     “I’m okay, Alfred. I don’t mind roughing it and getting the true beach experience,” He shoots back. Lois smiles and Barry gives her a friendly wave. 

 

     “Has anyone seen Arthur?” Diana comments. 

 

     “He’s already out swimming,” Bruce comments and readjusts his sunglasses. 

 

     “Of course,” She mutters. 

 

     “A light lunch will be served in approximately 45 minutes but there are beverages ready whenever anyone wishes,” Alfred announces. “If you have need of me, simply give me a call,” Alfred announces and continues to straighten various towels and tablecloths in the canopied area. 

 

     Barry signs in relaxation and stretches out on his towel. Despite his innate fear of the water, hearing the waves hit the shore seems to have lulled him into a sense of comfort. 

 

     He’s settling into his book as Arthur emerges from the water in light green swim trunks. He rings out his hair on the shore and shakes himself off as Alfred is walking toward him with a towel. 

 

     “How’s the water?” Barry asks as Arthur walks up, attempting to make small talk.

 

     “A little cold and murky for the season as yesterday’s storm seems to have churned everything up,” Arthur responds. He’s toweling off his hair and plops himself in the sand next to Barry. Arthur eyes him up and down. “No swimsuit?” He comments and Barry pales a little bit. 

 

     “Nah,” Barry scrambles for an  excuse. “My old one doesn’t fit anymore, even when the waistband is knotted twice so I thought I’d just bring a book and chill on the shore today,” He shrugs his shoulders, attempting to remain nonchalant. 

 

     “Oh, I get it,” Arthur jabs. “Always bragging that you can run faster than me but won’t battle me in my own element. I get it.” He smiles. 

 

     “I know how to pick my battles wisely,” Barry grins. 

 

     “I’ll join you in the water, Arthur,” Diana says from behind them and Barry looks over just as she’s peeling off her cover-up and stripping down to her bathing suit. It’s a simple deep red one-piece bathing suit that ties at the top, and laces at the lower back. Barry turns his head back to Arthur to avoid gawking. “As long as there are no sharks,” she smiles. 

 

     “None presently, too cold for them,” Arthur grins. 

 

     “Will you join us Barry? I know you have no swimsuit but the sun is hot enough to dry your shorts in a few minutes,” she smiles and Barry groans internally. He can’t help it when she asks nicely. 

 

     “I really want to know how my book ends,” He attempts. 

 

     “It’ll be here when you get back,” Diana looks down at him hopefully. “Please?” She asks. “You don’t have to go in. At least come with the feel the water!” 

Barry attempts to reason with himself. She even said that he wouldn’t have to swim. What harm could come from sticking his toes into the water? The waves were gentle and wouldn’t drag him in. 

 

     He groans and stands up, brushing the sand off his butt and legs. 

 

     Diana grins and grabs his bicep, guiding him to the water before hearing his answer. 

 

      _Just stay on shore,_ he tells himself. _Shore is safe. Shallows are safe._

 

     “Anyone else going to join?” Diana asks. 

 

     “I’ll join you soon,” Bruce comments. 

 

     “We will in a little bit,” Clark responds and Lois smiles. 

 

     “Enjoy yourselves and we’ll catch up,” she comments.

 

     Victor just snorts and shakes his head.

 

     The three of them make their way to the water, anxious thoughts running through Barry’s head.

 

     The water is murky blue with white foam capping the waves. The water is churned up and the sand is tossed about. Arthur strides into the water with a wide pace while Diana eases her way in, sticking one foot gently into the water at a time. 

 

     “It is a little cold,” she comments. 

 

     Barry is still hanging back at the edge, avoiding touching the water like it contains some crazy, life-ending bacteria. 

 

“Man up, Flash. It ain’t that cold,” Arthur grins.

 

     Barry furrows his eyebrows and walks in slowly until both of his feet are submerged up to his ankles. The water is cold but not uncomfortably so. It’s not enough to raise his skin in fine goose flesh but there’s a distinct difference between the temperature of the outside air and the water. The sand, warmed by the sun, squishes between his toes. 

 

     The waves lap at his shins and he gazes out at the blue expanse before him. The water has always been beautiful to him and he loves sitting out before large bodies of water and relaxing but the thought of being submerged and drowning frequently scares him away from beach trips. He loves how the ocean and the horizon eventually blur together in an almost never-ending expanse of blue. He knows he should feel more comfortable, being next to two of the strongest people he knows (one of which can literally command the water) but his anxieties gnaw at his stomach. 

 

     Diana tip-toes in, inch by inch until she’s submerged up to her waist. 

 

     “Careful,” Arthur calls out. He’s at her side and, in a demonstration, steps forward and is suddenly underwater completely, his hair flowing out at every angle. He emerges just a few seconds later back on the sandbank. “There’s quite a drop off,” he grins. He’s clearly in his element here and has the confidence to prove it. There’s a different way he’s carrying himself here, Barry notices. His shoulders are held higher, his grin seems larger and his muscles seem less tensed. 

 

     “Noted,” Diana laughs. She steps off the ledge of sand in one fluid motion and begins to tread water over the drop-off. “It’s pleasant once you get used to the temperature.” 

 

     Barry watches them hesitantly. 

 

     “Come on Barry!” Diana calls and Barry’s heart drops once again. The nervous butterflies start chewing away at the lining of his stomach. “The water is nice!” 

 

     “I’m quite okay right here!” Barry grins nervously. He swallows as he looks over at the drop-off. 

 

     “Is Allen afraid of a little water?” Arthur goads and Barry shoots him a glare. 

 

_      Mr. Allen is very afraid of water, thank you. And drowning. Specifically, drowning.  _

 

     “Oh come on, Barry. Please?” Diana asks. 

 

     Barry shakes his head. His legs begin to tremble and he’s doing his best to keep himself together, trying his damn hardest to avoid a panic attack. 

 

_      The shore is safe. Stay in the shallows.  _

 

     “Come on, Flash. Don’t tell me you don’t know how to swim?” Arthur jabs again and Barry begins to panic more. Does Arthur know? Is it a special Aquaman skill to be able to tell who is and isn’t proficient in the water? 

 

_      Stop being ridiculous,  _ he tells himself. 

 

     “Of course I do! I’m just not interested in it at this very moment!” Barry calls back. His toes are digging into the sand. 

 

     Arthur is at his side in less than two strides, almost in an unnerving speed. 

 

     “You’re going to be real interested soon, Allen,” Arthur has the largest grin Barry has ever seen and before he can respond in curiosity, a pair of arms are wrapped around his waist and are prying him off the sand. 

 

     “No, no… no no no no no,” Barry starts worrying as he loses grip on the ground. Arthur is hauling him through the water towards the drop off.  “Arthur, please no… don’t,” He calls in a small voice and starts hyperventilating. 

 

     “Swim time!” Arthur is laughing and Diana is chuckling as she treads water. 

 

     “Arthur, please…,” Barry is clawing at his arms around his waist, trying to free himself. 

 

_      Get back to shore, get back to shore, get back to shore.  _

 

     In one quick motion, Arthur uses his strength to toss Barry past the drop-off and into the water. He’s too busy hyperventilating to take a deep breath. 

 

     Before he can even count to two, he’s submerged past his head into the murky blue abyss. His eyes are still open as he panics. He can’t see the bottom. 

 

     Time slows. Barry’s limbs instinctually flail out in every direction in an attempt to catch himself on something. He tries to claw himself to the surface but isn’t making any ground. The surface of the water is getting further and further away. He’s got seconds of oxygen left in his lungs and the panic is gripping at his throat. His brain fogs. He tries to remember anything about swimming, about keeping his arms in front of him but the fear is paralyzing his muscles one by one. His legs are pumping furiously to try to bring him up but he’s sinking even faster. He tries to take a deep breath and feels the salt water enter his mouth. He’s coughing it out, bubbles emerging and obscuring his vision even further. He can’t breathe. He can’t think. 

 

_      I’m going to die. _

 

     His movements become even more erratic in an attempt to save himself and drag himself to the surface. He ends up sideways in the water. The water is darker now, further from the surface and even murkier. He can’t see in front of him. He can’t see his own hands and feet and, through the fear, no longer knows how they are positioned in relation to the rest of himself. He coughs and more harsh saltwater fills his mouth, part of his throat.  He can’t hear anything, his ears are filled with water and everything is muffled. 

 

_      I’m going to die. Please help.  _

 

     His arms are growing tired. His legs are burning from exhaustion. It feels like he’s been underwater for an eternity. His head is heavy. His vision begins to darken, turning black at the edges. He begins to slow down. 

 

     Before he totally loses consciousness, he feels a pair of arms back around his waist. There’s a flash of cascading black hair and almost glowing green/blue eyes.

 

_      Everything hurts,  _ he thinks.  _ Air. I need air. Please. Air. _

 

     He feels the water moving past him even faster now but no longer knows where he is. His head breaks the surface of the water but he can’t even hold his own head up any longer. It sags against a rock hard surface. Breathing is too much work. There’s a lot of saltwater. It’s falling out of his mouth now. 

 

     “Breathe, kid,” He hears. “I got you. I got you. It’s okay, onto land we go. Stay with me. I swear if you drown on me, I’ll lose my superhero card. Breathe.” 

 

     He can feel his toes and shins scraping against the sand now before he’s dropped onto the sand completely. He falls to it like a limp sack of potatoes.There’s a fist at his back, beating rhythms into the muscle. 

 

     He’s coughing now, spewing the burning salt water back up. His throat is on fire. Everything sounds like he’s still underwater. There’s another pair of hands rubbing at his back. 

 

     “He’s inhaled a lot of water,” he hears in muffled tones.  He doesn’t know who is speaking. 

 

     He feels a palm pressed against his sternum and the water in his throat suddenly lurches forward almost like being sucked out with a vacuum. It flows from his mouth in unbelievable amounts. He greedily hauls air in when he’s done choking and flops onto his back as he takes large gasps. He keeps his eyes shut. They burn. His throat burns. His arms and legs burn. 

 

     “No, no,” He hears and is maneuvered onto his side. 

 

     Barry truly does not know how he is alive. He felt Death pulling at him in the water. He could have sworn he saw his mom there, reaching for him from the depths.

 

     “Barry,” he hears a frantic female voice. Barry’s breathing is still uneven and he tries to focus his remaining strength on taking even breaths in and out. His head grows a little less heavy. The water drains out of his ears. “It’s okay Barry,” she says again softly. There’s a hand rubbing at his back. 

 

     He can feel himself being toweled off. 

 

_      I’m on the shore. The shore is safe.  _

 

     After a long-lasting two minutes, Barry pries his eyes open. Arthur’s face is instantly recognizable in front of his own. He’s on his knees staring down at him. Bruce and Clark’s face are recognizable behind his. Victor lurks in the background with a concerned Lois. Diana’s black hair is visible in his peripheral vision. Everyone is wearing a worried expression. 

 

     “Clark, how’s his breathing?” Bruce asks. 

 

     Barry blinks repeatedly to get the saltwater out of his eyes. His vision clears. 

 

     “Uneven but improved. His lungs have emptied,” Clark responds. 

 

     Barry is aware that he should _feel_ violated, Clark must be looking inside of him, but he’s too tired to care. He can’t even lift his arms or his legs or his head. He can only just stare on in confusion. 

 

     “Can we get him further up on land?” Diana asks. 

 

     Arthur bends down and places his arms underneath him and, although he wants to protest, he is lifted off the ground. He slumps forward into Arthur’s chest. He’s deposited a moment later back onto, what he’s assuming is his own towel. The sky above him is a deep cerulean blue with puffy white clouds. Barry still feels like he’s floating. 

 

     “What happened?” Bruce asks from his side,.

 

     “Arthur threw him into the water and he didn’t come back up,” Diana responds. 

 

     Arthur is still staring at him. Barry wonders if he also has x-ray vision. They meet eyes. 

 

     “What the hell, Allen?” Arthur asks slowly and quietly. 

 

     Barry tries to speak but his throat is raw and he ends up coughing again. Diana is once again rubbing circles into his back. “Can’t,” he manages to get out between coughs. “Swim.” He’s ashamed. Very ashamed. He wants to hide. He wants to run away but he knows his legs won’t carry him. 

 

     “You… can’t … swim,” Arthur repeats slowly, almost in disbelief. 

 

     “Oh, you can’t swim Barry? You said you could!” She cries out and a frown etches onto her face. 

 

     Barry closes his eyes again, the shame is too much. 

 

     “The fastest man alive can’t swim,” Arthur says in disbelief. 

 

     Barry squeezes his eyes even more shut. 

 

     “I’m sorry,” he croaks out and flops over onto his stomach, trying to bury his face in his towel. 

 

     “Hey, hey…,” Diana hushes. “It’s okay, Barry. It’s okay. You’re okay.” 

 

     Barry is yanked from his stomach back onto his back, Arthur’s face is close to his own.  

 

     “You could’ve admitted that before I threw you into the water,” Arthur says seriously. 

 

     Barry shakes his head. He can’t help the tears starting to leak from his eyes. He’s exhausted. 

     “Arthur had to pull you out,” Diana says and Barry pieces together that Arthur must have grabbed him and saved him from the depths. “You didn’t come back up. We thought you were going to come back up and be angry but it was just a bunch of bubbles and no you,” She said worriedly. 

 

     “For fuck’s sake, Barry,” Arthur moves back and sits next to him. 

 

     “No one ever taught me how to swim,” He rasps. “Water makes me panic.” 

 

     Arthur closes his eyes and shakes his head. 

 

_      They all know how weak I really am now,  _ Barry tells himself.  _ They’re ashamed that I’m even a part of their team.  _

 

     He can’t take the shame. His legs and arms are shaky, like a newborn fawn trying to stand for the first time, but he tries to haul himself to a standing position so he can leave. 

 

     “I’m sorry,” he cries. “I’ll go, I’m sorry. Sorry.” He mumbles. 

 

     “Sit the hell back down,” Arthur grabs him and drags him back down to the sand. He’s too tired to resist. “You almost just drowned. Stop apologizing. I’m the one that almost murdered you.” 

 

     “You didn’t know, Arthur,” Diana consoles. “And oh Barry, it’s okay.” 

 

     Diana moves behind Barry and pulls him backwards, letting his head fall against her lap. She moves her fingers through his hair in a comforting manner. He’s tired and wants to sleep. 

 

     “I’m weak,” Barry admits. 

 

     "You’re the fastest human alive, Barry. You aren’t weak,” Diana consoles. 

 

     “I can’t swim,” he admits again with closed eyes. 

 

     “Plenty of people can’t,” Arthur speaks up again. “It’s why I still have a job.” Barry can hear the added grin to his words. 

 

     “You should’ve told us Barry,” Diana says in a low-tone. 

 

     “I was ashamed,” Barry admits. His legs and arms are blissfully numb and all he can feel is the breeze against his skin and Diana’s fingers combing through his hair. “I always wanted to learn but I never managed to and …,” he stops himself from mumbling incoherently. 

 

     “I can teach you, kid. I think I’m qualified enough. I just wish I had known before I literally threw your ass into the deep-end,” Arthur offers. “I suppose I can’t have a teammate afraid of the water.” 

 

     Barry snorts. 

 

     “And I’d like lessons that don’t end in me pulling the water from your lungs, please,” Arthur adds. 

 

     “No promises,” Barry croaks. 

 

     There’s a blanket being thrown across his body. 

 

     “His body temperature is dropping,” Clark informs. He tucks the blankets underneath him. Barry hadn’t even realized that he was shivering. 

 

     “I thought I was going to die,” Barry thinks out loud. 

 

“Not on my watch,” Arthur grunts. 

 

     Barry groans. 

 

     “Although you’re going to wish you had after we start swim lessons next week,” Arthur finishes. 

 

_      Arthur’s right. Death may have been a mercy. _

__

__ "Nine AM every morning. Bright and early," Arthur finishes. 

 

     If Barry even thought that his legs could carry him right now, he'd be running back into the water.


End file.
